Mysticism
Mysticism is a form of Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and an Outer White Art. This particular White Art deals with using pure Inner Azoth to mimic and control the structure, functions, and abilities of objects from both the physical plane like a sword and metaphysical plane like a ghost. It is a magic rooted in the spiritual and physical intuition of certain truths that are beyond the understanding of most individuals. These truths are used to unionize one's Inner Azoth with the primordial and fundamental forces of creation. In simpler terms, Mysticism is a highly advanced Molding Magic. In some circles this magic is regarded as being such an advanced form of Molding Magic that it is considered a drastically inferior and very limited version of Arc of Embodiment even though it doesn't actually create objects out of nothing. Others refer to the Mysticism as not a form of Molding Magic, but as an Imitation Magic. Description Like all White Arts, Mysticism was founded on the belief that every magician has a piece of Azoth within them. An entity similar to that to The One Magic, but more righteous in nature. By devoting their life to seeking out knowledge, one can gain use their knowledge of magic to allow them to connect their piece with their magic power to create what is known as Inner Azoth. Inner Azoth is a type of energy that drives a white magician to physical, mental, and spiritual perfection. Otherwise known as complete enlightenment. The mystic's inner azoth uses the mystic's spiritual and physical intuition about certain truths of existence that they obtained after many long years of research to create a metaphysical link between it and the primordial and fundamental forces of creation. Mystics use their spiritual and physical intuition to choose which set of forces to draw upon and upon drawing upon the forces will mold the inner azoth into the desired object. Unlike other forms of Molding Magic, the constructs are not just molded into the shape of the object. It actually looks, functions, and interacts with the world around them just like the desired object they are mimicking would. At the end of the day, despite what it looks and acts like the construct is still made out of the energy known as inner azoth because it is mimicking it and not transforming into it. Having the same attributes as the object their inner azoth is mimicking comes to great use because users are able to alter the characteristics of the construct to give the construct additional abilities that are out of the reach of normal Molding Magic because of how limited they are or turning into a special form of the object they are mimicking. One example would be turning a mass of inner azoth that is mimicking a sword into a inner azoth that is mimicking a sword with a blade that is vibrating at high fequencies. The types of objects a mystic is able to have their inner azoth mimic isn't just limited to just the physical objects, but metaphysical ones as well like ghosts, life-force, or emotions. This gives the mystic the ability to use a large cast of spells that would normally require multiple forms of magic to perform the same ones. Increasing its versatility even more, Mysticism spells can be grouped in one of two categories. Static-Mysticism and Dynamic-Mysticism. Weaknesses Using this White Art to its fullest requires the white mage to be diverse in what they know. This is because unlike normal forms of Molding Magic, Mysticism doesn’t use one’s imagination. It uses knowledge. Therefore, users can only use their Inner Azoth to mimic objects if they know how the desired object they are mimicking works. They must know every detail about the object down its history. Therefore, many users of this magic spend a lot of time studying instead of using the actual magic. In fact, they need to study so much that most don’t even have the time to use it. This gave it the alias Confliction Magic because the time users spend learning to improve their efficiency with the magic takes away their chances of actually using it. This means while the magic has limitless potential every mystic can only tap into a small portion of that potential. This weakness is also the reason behind why mystics must always have to keep a cool and rational mind to implement their knowledge into Mysticism. If they let their emotions or other irrational thoughts control them they could mess up, which can be very dangerous for the user. Subspecies Abilities Transmutation Transmutation is the ability to alter or transmute matter and other types of substances into something else. The most popular example being turning lead into gold. Users of this magic can completely, partially, temporarily, or permanently transmute something to give them a great control over the battlefield. This is done in the similar way as Mysticism: Area Control except using mental energy instead of inner azoth. To perform, the user uses a set of truths to unionize their mental energy with a certian set of the primordial and fundamental forces of creation. From here, they must make physical contact with the target and focus on it to create a connection between their mental energy and the target. The set of primordial and fundamental forces of creation that are unionize with the user's mental energy combined with the newly formed connection with the target is what gives the user the ability to alter or transmute the target. Mystic Arts to create a bow made out of fire]] By altering the metaphysical structure of the magic itself, users of Mysticism are able to turn Mysticism into any basic Molding Magic like Fire-Make or Water-Make to allow them to use that instead. These sub-forms have a unique naming pattern instead of being adopting the name of the Molding Magic they turned into. That naming pattern being "Element Mystic" and in terms of the naming patterns of the attacks it is “Element Mystic: Name.” While in that state, users able to wield that particular Molding Magic with a very high-level of expertise, allowing them to use both the Dynamic and Static forms of that particular Molding Magic. This also means the mystic would have any ability a user of that skill level would have, such as an immunity to the element and the psychic ability to create and control the element, until the transformation wears off. However, there are drawbacks. Once transformed, users are unable to revert their Mysticism back to its original form until a certain length of time has passed. The longer it is the more skilled the user must be. In addition, after Mysticism has reverted to its original form it cannot be used until 40 seconds has passed. Lastly, once reverted back they cannot change the form of their Mysticism for the rest of the day. Property Conglomeration Property Conglomeration is an ability that allows the white mage to draw power from their surroundings into their spells whether it be from Mysticism or another form of magic. By concentrating on the ethernano of something or someone around them they are able to replicate its properties or attributes into their spells. This makes judging the strength and abilities of mystics very difficult to do since their power can vary on their surroundings. In one area they might their power may be normal for them and in another they might be two or even three times stronger and have a very wide variety of abilities. Inner Azoth Manipulation Soul Forge Common Spells *'Mysticism: Area Control:' Mysticism: Area Control is a common Mysticism spell akin to Terrain Effect Magic. It allows them to use certain truths about the area them to unionize a specific set of the primordial and fundamental forces of creation with their inner azoth. This set creates a connection between their inner azoth and the area around them to cause them to be quantum entangled which as a result gives the user the ability to control the area around them by controlling their inner azoth in the same way. *'Mysticism: Azoth's Shield:' *'Mysticism: Mystic Sword:' Trivia *Mysticism was inspired by the common interpretations of magic in fiction while trying to avoid making it seem overpowered. *Soul Forge was inspired by Saigas from Beet the Vandel Buster. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Molding Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:White Arts Category:White Art